Repliroid Diaries 2
by Miluette
Summary: The day-to-day writings of X and Zero in their own personal diaries.
1. Author Notes N'stuff

by MelodyDreemz  
  
AUTHOR NOTES SECTION: ~~Feel free to ignore this part and go on!~~  
  
Well, a few people asked me to expand on my really really old story Repliroid Diaries (and I'm glad *heart*), so I will be doing so here. This is kinda shounen-ai-ish...or at least it will be eventually. Mmyeah.  
I organized the thing into chapters now. I wasn't going to, but I decided, aw heck.  
I'm slowly adding chapters, so don't think it's over. O_O  
  
For your knowledge:  
  
Takes place in between X4 and X5 (all the X5 characters have already been created)  
X entries are first; Zero ones are second  
X and Zero are still at "best friends stage" (so far :O)  
X is usually incredibly submissive and usually innocent (how cliché, ne?)  
Zero is very dominant, but a big softy deep inside (only X can bring out that side of him :O *shot*)  
  
Whee.  
On a random note, I totally forgot what happened in the first Reploid Diaries, so if these two things seem too different in any way, that's why. e_e; Yeah, I don't like looking over my old fanfics again. x.x Blah. 


	2. July 20

July 20  
  
----------  
  
Well, Diary, I am confused.  
  
Zero is my best friend, and yet he confuses me more than anyone...  
  
You see, one moment I ask him to help me on my sub-mission to fight off a few small mavericks, and he's like, "OK, sure." But while we're at it, he gets all "stop being such a glory hog," or something along those lines.  
  
And I'm there staring at him, looking kind of like "Whaaa..." I mean, sure, I was shooting most of the mavs before he got to them, but who cares about that? Besides him, obviously...  
  
He can't blame me for doing my job. Or for having such a sucky long-range weapon.  
  
Yeah, and that's what I told him, too. Usually I'd just, you know, back off and let him have his way, but this time I couldn't just let him moan and whine while I nod and smile. I had to say something.  
  
So right around then, a fight broke out. We were practically at each other's throats. Zero was surprised at my assertiveness towards him... I almost surprised myself. I was certain I'd never actually fight like this with Zero. While I was surprised, I was also a bit frightened; the way Zero looked at me...  
  
We didn't actually fight for that long. After a couple minutes, some reploid commander who was wondering what took us so long came around and broke us up. We did not leave that fight on good terms, and I haven't seen him again today since then... I'm sure he's still furious at me, too.  
  
...I want to find him and apologize. I should have never said anything. I'll go back on everything I said--anything, as long as this silent hostility doesn't have to go on...  
  
I feel lonely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diary, I swear, X is so...just such a...something sometimes. So something that I can't even think of the word right now. But it'll come to me.  
  
He was like such a prima donna (that's the word!) today, acting as if he knew everything. ...And well, he probably does, but hu... I still remember back when he was a rookie Hunter. Maybe I shouldn't live in the past, but the past was so much better.  
  
You may wonder what I'm talking about? Well, today on a sub-mission, I got mad at him for his primadonna-ish-ness. He got mad in turn and actually said something, which is so unlike him... So I punched him. Right in the face. And while I hate to see X bleed, I couldn't help it, I just...snapped.  
  
Of course, that didn't make anything better, so he fought back, and we had it out until some commander separated us.  
  
X looked really hurt when I left...  
  
Sigh...  
I've cooled down now, and now I feel really awful. I want to go and apologize, but how can I? He'll probably never want to talk to me again. After all, we've never fought like that before...  
  
This sucks... 


	3. July 21

July 21  
  
----------  
  
I just waited and waited last night...  
  
Just...waited.  
  
Signas was like, "X, come out of your room! We need a full report of your sub-mission" and yadda yadda. He kept at it for a good while, too. I didn't say a thing the whole time, even when he asked if I was okay. He eventually went away, and I fell asleep.  
  
Now I'm awake, and I need to go talk to Zero. I can't stand staying apart anymore. I feel like a really dependant puppy, but...I don't care. I need to go see him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diary,  
I got over my worries of X hating me forever and decided to go talk to him. But when I went to his room, he was asleep. My luck... And he looked so cute, too, I didn't want to wake him.  
  
But I sat by his bed for a long time, and the whole time he slept, peacefully. I eventually left (I couldn't stand watching him lie there anymore, looking all cute and innocent...).  
  
X... I wish you hadn't been asleep. I was all ready to say sorry... To admit that I was a hothead and that it was wrong to provoke you like that. I hope he doesn't think it's his fault. It really isn't, it's all mine...  
  
Ack. Someone's knocking at my door. I hope it's not Signas again... 


	4. July 21 Later On

July 21--Later on  
  
----------  
  
Dear Diary,  
I finally talked to Zero.  
  
I was going to get all sad and put all the blame on myself, but he blamed himself instead. And, well... Now that I think about it, it was his fault. But...not totally. I added to it. It was really both our faults...  
  
But enough about that, we apologized and made up and everything.  
  
And...we hugged.  
  
....I liked that. He has a firm hug... But not too tight.  
  
God...I'm blushing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll say this right away, Diary... X and I made up. And I feel so much better now...  
  
I was so glad to know that he didn't hate me. Sounded like he was relieved, too. Seems we both had thought we were still very mad at each other. Heh...  
  
The way he smiled at me... I couldn't help but to hug him. He blushed... I wonder if I did too...  
  
... Anyway, he went back to his room after that... I was sort of hoping he'd stick around, but he had to get something out of the way with Signas.  
  
I hope he comes back here when he's done... 


	5. July 30

July 30  
  
----------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You know, sometimes I hate being the first reploid in history.  
  
Every moment, everyone's trying to talk to you... It's crazy. When I'm on duty, I don't have a moment's peace. What I wouldn't give to just be some random rookie stuck at the back of a crowd...Oh, for some peace.  
  
The last few days have been hectic. Very. Some guys are trying to pound down my room door right now... I can't even keep my thoughts straight. I'm lucky that I even got to start a journal entry.  
  
All because I'm great and mighty Rockman X, first of all reploids, who has saved the world, what, four times by now? Yeah...Why do I have to be so "great"?  
  
Why don't they go bother ZERO? HE'S important too... Don't give ME all this crap to do.  
  
If only they'd go away... I'd sneak out of this place and go get a hamburger. Or something. Got to do SOMETHING different once in a while. Staying in here is depressing.  
  
And I'd drag Zero along, too. He's probably more bothered about all this than I think, really.  
  
...Aww heck. I think my door's caving in. ~sigh~ I guess I'll answer them, since they're so persistant... 


	6. July 30 Later On

July 30 - Later on  
  
----------  
  
...Zero's hurt... 


	7. August 2

August 2  
  
----------  
  
Okay Diary, to explain my last page...  
  
Zero sure gets into a lot of trouble... It happens too often. He comes close to dying, but each time, he just comes right back. I try not to worry much these days (he can take care of himself, after all), but sometimes I can't help it.  
  
Especially when I saw what shape he was in. Sure, I'd seen him in worse shape, but he just seemed so misirable.  
  
The people who bashed down my room door came in shouting "Zero's hurt! Zero's hurt!!" And, well, their over-dramatism wasn't helping my nerves at all. Why couldn't they get Signas to tell me this? Too busy?  
  
So anyway, we were all sort of panicy as we ran down to the infirmary. I just about froze when I saw Zero. When I think about what's happened to him before, it's not that bad... But it seemed horrifying at the time. Those damn...random reploids got me worked up...  
  
There was this huge gash on Zero's forehead... And it appeared that his left leg was just about detached. Technitions were already starting to repair him. I wanted to stay, but the nurses said I should leave. I almost snapped at them, I wanted to stay. But they forced me to go back.  
  
...Funny, I'm the most respected reploid ever, but I hardly ever get my way... What am I, some little kid?  
  
~sighs~ That was a few days ago... I shouldn't work myself up again.  
  
I was going to stay up and wait until Zero was fully repaired, but I had already been awake for several days trying to get things done and just had to rest... Later on I wake up to the same random reploids beating on my door going "Zero's repaired!"  
  
It's a good thing they're fast...  
  
So I stayed with him in the infirmary for a while. I'm not going to go into detail; I will say, though, that Zero makes the weirdest stuff up.  
  
I asked him what happened, and he said he was out scouting some abandoned area in Tokyo and got attacked by a car. A CAR! He said he was telling the truth. I think he's full of crap.  
  
Ha ha, a car just randomly attacks him. It's probably a lie just for him to hold up his pride. He wouldn't want to admit being owned by a huge maverick. Heh heh.  
  
Anyway, the nurses didn't let me stay with him too long. I almost snapped at them again (I've been so snappy lately, that's so unlike me), but I just took a deep breath and went back to my room.  
  
Since then I've been holed up in my room filling out paperwork. The commanders just hand them to me, "Here..." I don't know what half of this crap is. And I'm not reading it all. I just sign them all, two quick strokes, "X." Easy as that. And then I enjoy what peace I have by staring at the wall.  
  
And my mind wonders. I start wondering if anyone ever tries to forge my signature. It'd be so easy, it's just an "X", hahaha.  
  
Yeah. Contrary to popular belief, I actually think. Heh heh. 


	8. August 3

August 3  
  
----------  
  
You know, Diary, Zero just won't drop that car thing. Hmm, maybe it's not a lie. But it does seem really odd that a car would attack him right out of the blue.  
  
Should I believe him? I wonder...  
  
And I wonder why he was out there scouting, anyway. That's a rookie's job. Zero and I have important things to do. Like go to Dairy Queen. As soon as that wuss gets out of the infirmary, we're going there. I want my dairy treats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, they finally let me go back to my room... Now I can write in you again, Diary. I've been wanting to write for a while, and the only thing that's kept me from going crazy is X.  
  
You see, Diary, I got attacked the other day. Attacked by a car. While I was out scouting. I've been assaulted by some odd things in my life, but that was just plain random. I told this to X. He didn't believe me. Blah, the giant gash in my head does not lie. Can you say "flying hubcap"?  
  
Let me tell you, that thing was going fast...  
  
He still doesn't believe it though. He joked about it while we were in the infirmary--"What is this, 'When Cars Attack'?" Oh well, he'll see eventually.  
  
I'm just glad they let me out of the infirmary. I kept telling them once they reattached my leg, "I can walk fine! Really! Get away from me!" Honestly. I've lost limbs a good number of times. I'm used to this. Damn rookie nurses...  
  
Anyway, I should probably go talk to X. I'm bored, and everyone else is boring to talk to. Like Alia. She's got a one-track mind. Not that that's boring--in fact, she'll talk off your damn ears. Then Signas is like...a giant ice block. At least he is lately. Work, work, work, that's all he is. Work is important, but I'm supposed to live too, aren't I? And--No way in hell I'm talking to those rookies. It's bad enough I have to train them. They're just so...eech.  
  
Oh. I think X's at the door. Saves me the trouble of going down to his room, heh! 


	9. August 3 Later On

August 3 - Later on  
  
----------  
  
I went to talk to Zero earlier. He offered to take me to DQ before I even suggested it! I swear, sometimes he must be psychic.  
  
He even said it'd be his treat. I objected, but he insisted... And well, how could I resist? Free ice cream for me! Yay!  
  
We got into some street clothes... Yeah, I'd forgotten how good it felt to wear normal clothes. They're so...loose. And comfy.  
  
Zero let down his hair and put on some shades. I said he looked like some sort of hippy lion, hahaha.  
  
We actually managed to get out without being jumped by some important-document-wielding commander! Wow! Of course, we do know several ways to get out unnoticed, but we took the easy and most obvious way. I guess we're lucky?  
  
When we got to DQ, we ordered some of those oreo ice cream things...God, those're so GOOD. My favorite, in fact. And the fact that Zero was paying made it even better.  
  
I had almost forgotten what usually happens when we go out someplace these days, though... Someone comes up to us suddenly, gasping, and suddenly it's "OMG OMG YOU'RE...YOU'RE...YOU'RE..."  
  
And at this point I'm sighing and Zero's trying to hide inside his hair.  
  
And it continues: "ROCKMAN X AND ZERO OMG YOU SAVED THE WORLD!!!"  
  
And we're both like "I know..."  
  
And the person keeps going, "I ADMIRE YOU BOTH SO MUCH CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH/TOUCH YOUR HAIR???!!!"  
  
We decided to humor the poor guy, since we're not mean. It was a bit awkward though, since around now everyone in the entire restaurant was staring at us.  
  
We were hoping people wouldn't recognize us out of armor, too... They rarely do.  
  
We gave the guy our autographs (my incredibly huge "X" ~snrk~) and Zero let him molest his hair, haha... I don't know why, but most of the time this happens, whether it's a guy or a girl, they always want to feel his hair.  
  
Hmm, when I think about it, I want to, too, but... er... Anyway, after the guy went away (going "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!"), we pretty much had to take the rest of our ice cream and leave, since everyone was still staring. That's very unnerving, you know.  
  
We didn't want to go back to the base quite yet, though, 'cause we knew they'd swamp us with more crap to fill out immediately. (Zero told me he'd been signing stuff as just "0" lately, hehehe... He said we should buy marker stamps to sign things eventually, too. Why didn't I think of that?)  
  
So anyway, we spent some time at this bay a few miles away. Yeah, it took a while to walk there, but it was a nice walk. It was a nice day, too--sunny and breezy. I almost wished we could fly a kite instead.  
  
We got to the bay. The water there looks...green. An ugly kind of green... Something's got to be done about pollution. Luckily, the sun started setting, so it looked sort of a reddish-orangey-brownish color after a while.  
  
There was one of those viewfinder things. Besides old slightly corroded ships in the distance, there really wasn't much to look at through them, but we decided to anyway. (And he paid for that, too! I saved 25¢, yay!) We got a nice close view of the greenish water.  
  
We mostly chilled out there until it started getting dark. I tell you, I was happy.  
  
And I don't know why, but when Zero turned his head from the sunset to me and smiled, I blushed. He noticed, too... Man did I feel embarassed. Especially when he said something. He said,  
  
"Heh heh, X, you're cute."  
  
My face felt like an oven. I bet it was even redder than the sunset. I just kept looking away until it went away.  
  
The stars started coming out... They were pretty. I'd liked to have watched them, but Zero said we should probably go back to the base. I decided to go with that. It was getting sort of cool out, anyway...  
And now, here I am, rambling in my Diary.  
I think I'm going to go to sleep now... I hope no one bugs me.  
  
Unless it's Zero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah. It was X at the door, all right. I offered to take him to Dairy Queen on my treat, 'cause I was feeling generous. He seemed really surprised. Dunno why.  
  
It was fun getting dressed to go out...Ah, street clothes. X said I looked like a hippy lion or something. It wasn't THAT bad. Well, maybe I did need to comb my hair a little.  
  
I am not a hippy.  
  
Anyway, we walked to DQ without even being stopped by someone on our way out of the base. That was great. I wish we could sneak out that easily often.  
  
We had some of those oreo things--the icecream with oreo clumbles in it--those things are GODLY. Unfortunately, we couldn't eat them in peace. This random "fan" of ours came up and started freaking out. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. He was like "OOOH MYYYY GOOOOD!!! ROCKMAN X AND ZERO!!!" And etc. and so on. Good God. He asked for our autographs and...to...feel...my...hair. Okay... I don't know why everyone always asks that whenever this happens. I mean, my hair IS pretty kickass, but...  
  
Yeah. That was WEIRD. Luckily he went away after we gave him what he wanted. I am SO GLAD there weren't any fangirls around.  
  
Then again, there might have been some in the place. Everyone was staring after that, so we decided to go.  
  
We didn't head home right then. We went to the bay instead. Looked through a telescope thingy. There wasn't much to look at, but hey, it was just for random fun.  
  
We both kinda looked at the sunset after that. X was being all cute and blushing... He blushed even more after I told him he was cute. And he was...hehehe...  
  
After that, we got back to the base because it was getting dark. I was a bit bushed, too; laying around in the infirmary for a couple of days makes you lazy.  
  
And now I've been laying around in my room. Might as well go to sleep. 


End file.
